


The Line Between Pets and Love

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Fluff, HeeTeuk, M/M, Pets, TeukChul, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: A pair of stubborn pets lead to the messy encounter of Heechul and Jungsoo.





	The Line Between Pets and Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure teukchul fluff haha <3

Jungsoo was walking along the rocky road, absentmindedly humming the tune of his favourite song. It was a nice day outside, especially for the chilly month of October. He didn't know what he was doing outside, but the sounds of laughter around him reminded him of why he needed a walk.

"Woof!" The noise of a dog came behind him. Jungsoo turned around to see a dog running at him. He yelped and started treading faster, trying to get away without triggering a chase. He loved dogs, but running dogs tended to give him anxiety. Eventually, in his clumsiness, he bumped into a tree, falling down on his bum right onto the wet grass.

"Ugh..." He muttered, cringing at the wetness. He glanced at the hyper dog, frozen still as it ran at him, jumping on him.  _Well, my life has been pretty nice. It's time to say bye._  He thought, as he watched the dog open it's mouth to show it's glorious set of teeth. Jungsoo closed his eyes, but felt something lapping at his neck instead.

He peeked just to see a cute dog licking his face happily, wagging his tail as if he found a new play-toy. Jungsoo smiled as he pet it, heart racing from when he thought he was going to die from this harmless creature.

It wasn't over yet.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a gray cat running up to him with claws out. Now, Jungsoo has never liked cats. Never did, never will. So, obviously, his first instinct was to run, but with this dog basically tying him down, he had no choice but to try to get out of there as fast as possible— with the  **dog.**

He grabbed the dog up in his arms and ran the other direction, not looking back. He swore he heard someone scream out 'asshole', but he was certain it was just a hallucination. Jungsoo ran so fast that eventually he couldn't stop. He widened his eyes as he saw a fence nearing by, as he attempted to stop in time... but he knew it was too late. So, while holding the dog close to his chest, he turned midair so his back would take the impact instead.

What he didn't expect was a good looking man to run into him— with the grey cat that had caused this in the first place.

They both collided into the fence with a thud, the pets scrambling off before they could get squished between them. Jungsoo could feel a weight on him pinning him down to the ground unintentionally. The other man's breath was close to his ear, tickling him.

Jungsoo opened his eyes, making accidental eye contact with the other. The man had beautiful eyes, big and dark brown. His gaze travelled down to his lips, which were plump and soft—

_Park Jungsoo... what are you doing?_

'Good Looking Man' got off immediately, crossing his arms. Jungsoo was confused as to why the man looked angry. He was the one that had run into him!

"How dare you try to steal my dog? You asshole! Do you have any morals? Poor Joreu..." The man exclaimed, protectively hugging the dog that had loved Jungsoo. "Steal?? When did I steal your dog?" He said, bewildered at such an accusation.

"Um, you ran off with my dog? I just chased you! Where else were you going with my dog?" He yelled accusingly, glaring at the other. Jungsoo let out an 'oh' as he recalled the events that had happened, realizing that it would all look like a theft. I mean, think about it. He ran off with his dog at the sight of a cat, but if he had payed attention and wasn't blinded by his fear, he would have noticed that 'Good Looking Man' was running right behind the cat.

OH.

It looked like he was running off with his dog away from 'Good Looking Man', not his cat.

"It's not what it looks like," Were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, common words of a perpetrator. I'm reporting this." The man scoffed, grabbing his pets. Jungsoo panicked, not wanting to be penalized for a crime he didn't commit. "Please! I can explain. I have a dog at home! Why would I steal a random dog?" He said, hoping he would listen.

All of a sudden, Joreu jumped out of Heechul's arms and ran upto Jungsoo, lapping up his legs. The man turned around curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, spill it. But you have only one chance, don't mess this up."

Jungsoo gulped. "Your dog ran up to me and was pinning me to the floor while she licked me. Then, I saw your cat running at me, and here's the thing," Jungsoo paused, motioning for 'Good Looking Man' to cover his cat's ears. "I hate cats. I'm sorry, I don't want your cat to hear that." He awkwardly mumbled. The man laughed softly at the peculiar guy's antics.

"Anyways, I couldn't really throw the dog away, so I ran with it instead. Away from the cat. I swear I wasn't thinking, I was just being stupid like usual and I don't want to be arrested for my idiocy so PLEASE, please please please don't have me arrested! I have a family to feed which includes me and my dog because I'm painfully lonely but I also send money to my mom and sister and I love them lots. I also haven't found love yet and I don't want my life to end here. Please, if you have any pity PLEASE don't report me—"

The other man watched Jungsoo crazily ramble on and on about how sorry he was and how he wanted any chance to redeem himself or pay for the prices. He smiled in amusement, secretely finding how much he cared cute. Dorky personalities that weren't annoying was his weak spot.

"My name's Heechul." He randomly interjected, smirking as he held his hand out. Jungsoo slipped his hand into Heechul's hesitantly. "Does this mean you believe me?"

He chuckled, the sound melodious to Jungsoo's ears. "Yes."

The tensed man relaxed, not realizing his hand was still interlaced with Heechul. He awkwardly let go, feeling a little shy. "My name is Jungsoo."

"Jungsoo," Heechul repeated, liking the way his name sounded on his tongue. "Well,  _Jungsoo,_ do you like samgyeopsal?" Heechul asked, completely serious. "I'm so hungry right now... actually, that was what I was heading to do before Heebum and Joreu escaped their leashes. I tie them a little loose because I'm scared of them choking... probably should have thought a little more carefully." He admitted, and Jungsoo smiled.

"Sure," He replied, picking up Joreu and keeping a slight gap between himself and Heebum as they walked into the distance.

He didn't know how his love for dogs and fear of cats would ever land him something as wonderful as this.


End file.
